


Sleep

by slythiewrites



Series: Weird Things Lovers Do [2]
Category: K-pop, Starlights, VIXX
Genre: Bromance, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, I love this ship, Leo - Freeform, M/M, Make it STOP, Reo - Freeform, Short, Sweet, it's so cute, ravi - Freeform, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: It's pretty much four paragraphs about cute Wontaek fluff.Like it's literally 364 words of fluff.Not like sickeningly sweet fluff, but slice of life type fluff.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Umm just a random drabble I had in my phone notebook.  
> Cleaned it up a bit and uploaded it.

Today's schedule was all about Vixx LR for Taekwoon and Wonsik, so the two spent the day together and obviously had corresponding schedules. It was Friday and by  some kind of magic, they had finished their schedule before eleven in the morning. They were both exhausted from the shows and interviews they did that week.   
  
They were both relieved to see everyone was out for the day. Leo reviewed their schedules on the wall in the living room. No one would be home until around 4pm. The fact that it was only noon now made him exceedingly happy.   
  
Wonsik followed Taekwoon down the hallway and into his room. Nothing was said as they undressed to their boxers and climbed into the bed together.    
Taekwoon rested his head on Wonsik's chest. Wonsik's lower limbs entwined with Taekwoon's.    
  
" Are you comfortable?" Wonsik asked.   
  
Taekwoon nodded, a yawn sneaking its way out of his mouth before he could stop it. Wonsik chuckled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of Taekwoon's head gently.   
  
" Don't worry, you can sleep with me. We are done for the day." He absently ran his fingers through    
  
" But I want to spend time with you and talk to you." The impending sleep in Taekwoon's voice made his voice that much softer. He stretched long and wide before wrapping his arms tightly around him. Wonsik chuckled.   
  
" A small nap will not change that. One hour. Then we can talk about everything under the moon." He reached across the bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Wonsik set an alarm for an hour from now, before putting it back down.   
  
Taekwoon was quiet, his breathing had evened out and Wonsik suspected that he had fallen asleep. His fingers continued to strum through his lover’s hair as he felt himself drifting away. The sweet silence surrounding them lulled Wonsik further down, but it only lasted a moment before Taekwoon was speaking again.

" What about the moon did you want to talk about?" Taekwoon asked sleepily.   
  
Wonsik mumbled something incoherently in response and Taekwoon snuggled deeper into his chest. Within the next moment they were both asleep, resting peacefully on each others arms.


End file.
